La pelirrosa y el ojos rojos
by Lunatica Misa
Summary: Un encuentro inesperado... un amor que nace... un final... una mirada insidiosa... Hay pocos de esta pareja disfrutenlos y REVIEWS muchos
1. Mentira

La pequeña pelirrosa y los ojos rojos  
  
**. ¿Como olvidar el día en que la vi?... ahí tan indefensa, recostada y con su pelo desordenado. el cual, si no mal recuerdo desprendía un embriagante olor a caramelo.**  
  
Jefe. ¡jefe! Despierte. Me sentí un criminal al interrumpir su sueño, el cual parecía por cierto ser muy agradable, ya que en sus labios se dibujaba una hermosa sonrisa  
  
Ha?? Que sucede. Pregunta la chica tratando de despertar bien  
  
Hubo un inconveniente. heee. Kurapica trataba de explicar lo sucedido, pero por lo visto no podía ya que no dejaba de admirara a la chica delante de el. ** que ironía. que estupidez. EN QUE COSAS PIENSAS? POR DIOS.** - Necesitamos hablar con su padre para recibir ordenes ya que. su guardián a sido acecinado.  
  
Hoo. ¿que pasara con la subasta?. Pregunto la chica  
  
Se cancelara *. por dios que superficial*, bueno señorita podría usted comunicarnos con su padre?  
  
Claro esta en mi teléfono celular, llamalo  
  
Hee. preferiría que fuera usted señorita ya que no creo que sea correcto que lo llame yo directamente  
  
Claro..  
  
**Es increíble que me aya fijado en una niña caprichosa como ella..  
Pero. O.O.. por que siempre ese maldito pero. no debería existir.. Si  
hay un pero y es que la muchacha es muy dulce. ( ¬¬ aunque lo  
caprichosa no se lo quita nadie) y hay que admitir que es muy bella.  
PERO QUE DIABLOS!!!**  
  
Hee tu, mi papá quiera hablarte.. Dijo la joven pasándole un celular rosado  
  
A si claro. Kurapica toma el celular y sale de la habitación  
  
^^ Por dios. se que no debo. y menos de un guardaespaldas. pero es que es guapísimo y sus modales. por dios es el hombre soñado. pero claro mi papá solo diría - como se te ocurre es un guardaespaldas no lo veas, no lo mires, no lo sientas- DIABLOS^^  
  
Al cabo de unos 15 minutos vuelve a entrar kurapica.  
  
Senrritsu ( no se como se escribe) quédate con la señorita nosotros iremos a arreglar unos asuntos, por favor no salgan  
  
Cla.Claro como órdenes. Dice el pequeño guardaespaldas mientras escuchaba atentamente dos corazones que latían al mismo ritmo y que tocaban la misma melodía, no podía equivocarse.. Amor era lo que decía la melodía, amor era lo que sus corazones pedían a gritos. pedían que se unieran para quedar completos. Una risa se dibujo en los labios de Senrritsu, tendría que hacer algo por esos dos corazones, y el sabia perfectamente que era.  
  
Kurapica salio de la habitación con los de más guardaespaldas, si que se sentía extraño, lo que no sabia es que esa pequeña muchacha seria mucho mas importante que una simple chica a la cual debía proteger por respeto a su padre.  
  
Señorita?? Pregunto Senrritsu un poco nervioso  
  
Dime.  
  
Por que usted se altero al ver a al muchacho? .Pregunto senrritsu con un poco mas de confianza  
  
Como te atreves a preguntar esas cosas no tengo por que responderte. ADEMAS ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE ME GUSTA CLARO QUE NO. AUNQUE SU CABELLO ERA MUY LINDO Y SUS MODALES ^^suspiros^^ Y. Y.. al darse cuanta de lo que había dicho se tapo rápidamente la boca - por favor, por favor Senrritsu no digas nada de de lo que te dije por favor. Senrritsu noto como los ojos de la chica se tornaban húmedos y como su corazo pedía a gritos suplicaba que no dijera nada.  
  
Ya calmase no diré nada a nadie. pero. por que no quiere que se entere?  
  
En realidad no es el señor el problema. ^^ que espanto. que me pasa?? Estoy hablando de cosas personales con un empleado.^^ es mi padre, usted sabe lo que le aria si supiera que me fije en un empleado. Si no me mata a mi lo matara a el.  
  
El ya esta grande para saber lo que hace. Dice Senrritsu mirando por la ventana - pero aun muy joven para saber lo que siente.  
  
Por que dice eso. Pregunta la chica con un poco de preocupación, de la cual Senrritsu se percato.  
  
he. es mejor que hablemos de otra cosa. a ... no se preocupe su secreto esta a salvo conmigo  
  
BRABO!! Ahora podemos jugar cartas, que tal un juego de póquer ¨¨ ¬¬ volvió a ser la misma¨¨  
  
Mientras en la recepción, Kurapica estaba tratando de reservar una habitación para cambiar a la joven, pero en realidad no podía pensar con claridad estaba pensando aun en esa joven ** Como es posible que me suceda semejante tontera?? No me puedo enamorar o si??... no debo enfocarme en mi misión**  
  
Señor. señor esta usted bien?. Pregunto una chica  
  
A. como??...  
  
Aquí esta la habitación que me pidió. es la 1716. Lamentamos no tener mas abajo pero todas están ocupadas. si desea puede esperar a que una se desocupe.  
  
A no, no se preocupe la tomo ( la habitación )  
  
En la habitación estaba Senrritsu contándole una historia a la joven, cuando se abre la puerta y entra Kurapica, el corazón de la joven empieza a latir muy rápido Senrritsu solo sonríe.  
  
Permíteme Kurapica salir, debo ir a mi habitación  
  
Claro.  
  
Jefe. Dice Kurapica mirando a la joven. debemos cambiarnos de habitación por favor tome todo lo que le sea de valor para cambiarlo  
  
Me llamo Neon Nostrada. por favor llámame Neon  
  
Kurapica se sorprendió ante las palabras pero acepto.. - Claro señorita Neon  
  
Neon se sonrojo ante las palabras de Kurapica pero sonrió, le gustaba que la llamaran así  
  
Bajando las escaleras se topan con Senrritsu, quien subía con una pequeña mochila y un bolso. Senrritsu, Kurapica y Neon llegado a la habitación se dieron cuenta que esta era muy amplia y tenia 2 camas.  
  
Bueno Señorita Neon esta será su habitación desde ahora, procure no salir de aquí ya que es muy peligroso, senrritsu por favor vigila muy bien a la señorita yo vendré en la noche para ver si todo esta bien. Diciendo esto se marcho dejando atrás a un confundido Senrritsu y una triste Neon.  
  
Señorita no se preocupe todo saldrá bien. Dijo Senrritsu sabiendo bien que su seguridad poco le importaba en ese momento si no la del joven de cabellos rubios.  
  
Por la noche Senrritsu dormía placidamente (ya que nunca había dormido en una cama tan cómoda como aquella). Pero Neon aun seguía despierta pensando en aquel chico, sabia que tenia algo, algo que la excitaba de sobremanera pero no podía deducir que era ( ¬¬ no piensen mal).  
  
De pronto sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse, por un momento pensó en despertara Senrritsu, pero al darse cuenta de quien era no lo creyó necesario  
  
Señorita soy yo  
  
La joven se sentó en la cama, y vio que la luz de luna reflejaba algo realmente hermoso, los ojos del chico era de un vivo color rojo - Lo sabia exclamo la chica, sabia que eras especial, Kurapica Sintió como empezaban a arder sus mejillas.  
  
A que se refiere señorita??  
  
Tus ojos. creo que se te olvido algo. jaja  
  
Kurapica se dio cuenta de su error y serrando sus ojos y cambiándolos instantáneamente a un azul cielo profundo que cautivo a la muchacha  
  
Increíble. tienes unos ojos presiosos. ya sean rojos o azules  
  
Kurapica se sonrojo a más no poder ya que la chica se acercaba peligrosamente a el - Gra. Gracias señorita Neon  
  
Como te llamas??. Pregunto la chica  
  
A que se refiere Señorita??. Dijo un extrañado Kurapica  
  
Vamos!! Tu sabes mi nombre, ahora yo quiero saber el tuyo  
  
Kurapica Señorita. dijo un muy sonrojado Kurapica  
  
pues bien señor Kurapica, creo que usted tiene unos ojos muy hermosos y me gustaría verlos de nuevo si es posible..  
  
A pues.. No es posible una vez que cambian es difícil volver a cambiarlos  
  
Hoo. ^^ Vamos Neon es ahora o nunca recuerda lo que te dijo Senrritsu.^^  
  
Sabes Kurapica me gustaría salir a tomar aire, por que no me llevas??. Pregunta Neon  
  
Claro señorita, pero solo un momento  
  
Estando en el patio del edificio, neon empezó a hablar con Kurapica, ella supo que kurapica era de la tribu kuruta, el supo que la chica estaba muy sola en lo que era su espacio, que no tenia mucha amigos. Entre tanto Kurapica estaba muy inquieto sentía un presencia muy extraña que los estaba siguiendo, de pronto Kurapica se da vuelta y detiene un disparo que iba dirigido a Neon.  
  
Que fue eso??. Pregunto una asustada Neon  
  
Por eso quería que se quedara en su habitación!! Ve lo peligroso que esto!! Kurapica gritaba a Neon, Neon solo escuchaba, su padre siempre la regañaba, de pronto Neon abrazo tiernamente a Kurapica el cual quedo muy sorprendido ante la reacción de la muchacha, le devolvió el abrazo, se quedaron así un buen rato hasta que la muchacha se separo de Kurapica y muy delicadamente le rozo los labios.  
  
Que es lo que hace señorita..  
  
me gustas Kurapica, y si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo no importa solo quería probar tus labios y.. Pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que Kurapica la había besado esta vez con mas intensidad.  
  
Muy cerca de hay una mirada mezclada con celos y rabia los miraba deseándoles lo peor y que se las pagarían algún día y que ese día esta próximo..  
  
KONNICHIWA..  
  
Espero que le allá gustado mi fic ... Creo que es el segundo que hay de neon x kurapica espero que lo hallan disfrutado  
  
REVIEWS POR FAVOR BUENOS MALOS TODOS  
  
DDICADO A TANIA Y CAMILA QUE AMAN A KURAPICA  
  
( JAJA YO BABEO POR KILLUA) SAYONARA MISA CHAN 


	2. Que pides tu?

^^Koniichiwa a todos los lectores de este Fic... bueno esta es la segunda parte de esta Historia tan romántica... eso si... esto es una advertencia para las personas sensibles, ya que este fic contiene un fuerte contenido de LEMON... este es mi primer fic con lemon a si que no me torturen...  
  
No lo sigo aburriendo... a leer se a dicho...^^  
  
Que pides tu??  
  
... Se separaron lentamente, ninguno podía creer lo que pasaba... solo uno de ellos sentía una presencia, que no era del todo desconocida para él...  
  
El hombre que estaba escondido se levanto sigilosamente... como era posible semejante suceso, no fue lo que él creía, le había salido el tiro por culata ¡ MALDICION ¡... maldijo mientras se alejaba lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían.  
  
Esa noche un muchacho rubio de unos 18 años no podía conciliar el sueño, repasaba los acontecimientos de aquella noche una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que había hecho ¡ había besado a la hija de su jefe.... si los descubría el seguramente moriría, y claro esta de la forma mas dolorosa posible, en ese momento en su cabeza se formaron las formas de tortura mas dolorosas para el... DIABLOS en que pienso.... eso no pasara... o si?? Se pregunto en voz alta Kurapica.  
  
Pasara si te metes con la señorita Neon. Dijo una voz proveniente de la puerta  
  
Quien es!!?? Pregunto Kurapica.  
  
Soy yo. Contesto una voz que Kurapica supo reconocer bien.  
  
A eres tu Senrritsu me asustaste... Que es lo que quieres??  
  
Kurapica que es lo que realmente pretendes con la señorita Neon?? Pregunto la mujer acercándose al rubio  
  
A que se refiere??..... Claramente ese asunto no te compete.... además, lo que haga o no con la señorita Neon es completamente asunto mío y de ella. Respondió el Kuruta.  
  
Vamos tú y yo sabemos que no es eso totalmente cierto... además estas muy confundido, me lo dice tu corazón.... además creo que cometí un gran error al unir a la señorita Neon contigo.... un error que no perdonare nunca. Dicho esto salió de la habitación, Kurapica observo como el cuerpo de la mujer esbelta era envuelto por la oscuridad ( N.a : estamos suponiendo que senrritsu recupero su cuerpo de antes.... otra acotación, en el manga senrritsu es mujer)  
  
Después de un tiempo Kurapica logro cerrar sus ojos, pero no pudo por mucho tiempo.... después de un rato sintió como golpeaban – Pase!!!, Kurapica sintió como la puerta se abría lentamente dejando entrar a una muchacha de pelo Rosado con un pantalón Rosado suelto y una polera celeste.  
  
Yo..... he..... no puedo dormir.... y me preguntaba si.... podía dormir aquí contigo ....??  
  
Kurapica sintió como todos los colores subían a su rostro – Cla...claro..... Kurapica se sorprendio ante su respuesta, es que su cuerpo lo controlaba?? Neon se recostó a su lado pero para ambos no era imposible poder dormir hasta que Neon rompió el silencio.  
  
Quieres que vea tu futuro??  
  
He...?? pregunto el Kuruta  
  
Te pregunto si quieres que te vea tu futuro??? Pregunto nuevamente la muchacha  
  
Hee..... bueno.... dijo Kurapica  
  
bien entonces necesitare una hoja donde anotes tu tipo de sangre tu edad y tu cumpleaños. Ordeno la chica  
  
Kurapica quedo muy impresionado de como la muchacha había reaccionado, pero le obedeció hizo todo lo que la chica le ordeno, después de que Neon quedo en trance por unos minutos por fin termino y Kurapica leyó con atención.....  
  
"alrededor del trigal giran dos tormentas, una es suave como la ceda mientras que la otra es devastadora.....  
  
La primera tormenta se acercara cuidadosamente, sin saber discernir la dejara pasar rápidamente sin saber que aquella es la correcta.  
  
La segunda no demorara en llegar, esta azotara el trigo destrozándolo por completo sin saber que hacer se entregara por completo en una noche eclipsada por el sol y ayudada por un viento cálido que lo mesera..."  
  
Kurapica Abrió muy grande los ojos, como era posible... no, no puede...  
  
Que sucede Kurapica. Pregunto la chica preocupada al ver a Kurapica de esa manera  
  
Nada... se limito a decir el kuruta - Neon debemos dor... pero no pudo continuar ya que Neon lo abrazo por la espalda y lo empezó a besar, primero el cuello luego su oreja derecha hasta llegar a los labios del chico rubio... – Neon... basta!!!. Grito el kuruta asiendo que la chica se alejara rápidamente del  
  
Pensé que eso te gustaría.... yo lo lamente. Dijo la muchacha muy apenada  
  
No te preocupes, será mejor que te marches en estas condiciones no podemos dormir juntos.  
  
Yo lo lamento no volverá a ocurrir.... lo prometo. Dijo Neon escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Kurapica.  
  
Esta bien, te puedes quedar... pero que no vuelva a ocurrir. Dijo dulcemente Kurapica acariciando la cabeza de Neon. ( Aunque a Kurapica no le habría molestado seguir pero su moral se lo impidió ).  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kurapica fue despertado por los tímidos rayos de sol que se colaban, al tratar de moverse se dio cuenta de que tenia un pequeño y frágil cuerpo abrazado a el. Seguramente seria un día muy largo.  
  
Bueno, Bueno que tal he??... XD are sufrir aun mas al señor Kurapica en el próximo capi.... ya verán ya verán... Sangre quiero ver sangre...  
  
Gracias a Vivi Chan por ayudarme y convencerme de hacer el segundo capi y un futuro lemon claro.... REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buenos malos de todos XDXD Sayonara Lectores  
  
( Killua es mio ) :3 Misa Chan 


End file.
